fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Raccoon Police Department
The Raccoon Police Department was a municipal law enforcement agency serving in Raccoon City in the Resident Evil franchise. It was established in 1969, when the then-city's rapid expansion necessitated a dedicated police force beyond the Arklay County Sheriff's Department. Raccoon's art museum, which had closed down, was purchased by the RPD the same year to be used as their base of operations. History 1990's When Mayor Michael Warren began preparation for the "Bright Raccoon 21" project in the early 1990s, the force received extra funding from various local companies, including the Umbrella Corporation, who wanted assurances the RPD could deal with the increasing crime rate and the threat of domestic terrorism. From this funding, the Special Tactics and Rescue Service was established. Though S.T.A.R.S. was not part of the RPD, it was based within the Raccoon Police Station and its officers held the power of arrest like local police. During the 1990s, the RPD was under the control of Chief Brian Irons, who received monthly bribes from Umbrella to keep the company's illegal activities from being investigated. Following the events of the Mansion Incident, Irons barred investigation into Umbrella at the direct request of Dr. William Birkin, causing the surviving members of S.T.A.R.S. to organize their own private investigation of the company and the Chief. Destruction of Raccoon City In the summer of 1998, Raccoon City was devastated when the T-virus, a mutagen developed by Umbrella, had leaked into the city's water supply following an incident in Umbrella's underground NEST facility. On September 24th, a large percentage of the population had turned into zombies due to viral infection, swarming the streets and attacking and feeding on any living people they encountered. Martial law was soon declared and the RPD was mobilised to quell rioting in the streets and to rescue any uninfected civilians. Efforts to evacuate survivors were severely hindered due to excessive barricading around the city. As the days passed, the situation became increasingly bleak. Even with assistance from the U.S. military and the Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service, the RPD was still ill-equipped to deal with a disaster of such magnitude. To make matters worse, Chief Irons had lost his mind and intentionally sabotaged his officers' attempts to defend the surviving citizens from the growing zombie hordes, hunting down his own officers and civilians alike. By September 30th 1998, just about every member of the RPD had been killed or had managed to flee the city. At dawn on October 1st, Raccoon City was completely destroyed when the U.S. government launched a thermobaric missile to sterilise the area and prevent the T-virus from spreading any further. Organization Patrol Division The Patrol Division was the backbone of the RPD, containing some of the most recognizable division members in the city. They provided around-the-clock service on foot, by patrol car and by aerial surveillance to the residents of Raccoon City. During the Raccoon City Destruction Incident, these officers were pushed to their limits in dealing with the hordes of undead creatures overrunning the city whilst coordinating evacuations and protecting civilians who were trying to escape. They sustained near total casualties during the incident, with a mere handful of officers escaping alive. S.T.A.R.S. Main article: Special Tactics and Rescue Service The Special Tactics and Rescue Service was an elite unit established in 1996 to deal with increasingly violent crimes and terrorist threats, as well as carry out search-and-rescue operations in the Arklay Mountains. Several members of S.T.A.R.S. had prior military backgrounds, such as Chris Redfield, who had previously served in the U.S. Air Force. In 1998, the S.T.A.R.S. were mobilised to investigate a series of gruesome murders in the Arklay Mountains. The investigation revealed that the perpetrators of these heinous killings were actually mutant creatures spawned by a viral outbreak that had occurred in an underground bio-weapons lab owned by Umbrella. Though the lab was destroyed and the case closed, S.T.A.R.S. had suffered heavy losses. The survivors demanded that the RPD launch an investigation into Umbrella, but Chief Irons barred all investigation attempts and had the S.T.A.R.S. disbanded. Raccoon S.W.A.T. The Special Weapons and Tactics (S.W.A.T.) was created to replace S.T.A.R.S. after the unit was disbanded. Like its predecessor, S.W.A.T. personnel were specially trained to deal with high risk operations and incidents of violent crime. The members of this team were skilled in the use of many weapons and were all in top physical and mental condition. All members of S.W.A.T. were killed during the Raccoon City outbreak. K-9 Unit The K-9 unit consisted of specially trained officers and their dogs – all police dogs were Doberman Pinschers at the suggestion of Chief Irons. They would have been a valuable asset to the RPD. During the viral outbreak, this unit was completely annihilated by the T-virus, with all of the department's dogs becoming infected, and running amok around the basement of the station. Personnel Below is a list of known members of the Raccoon Police Department. * Brian Irons - Chief of the RPD. Corrupt and mentally unstable, Irons was involved in a rape scandal prior to making his position. However, his shady background was swept under the rug thanks to Umbrella, who bribed Irons into preventing anyone from investigating the company's activities. During the T-virus outbreak, Irons snapped and began sabotaging the police's efforts to rescue civilians, deciding that if he had to die, he would make sure everyone else did as well. He began hunting down his own officers and even killed Mayor Warren's daughter with the intent of stuffing her. While holding Sherry Birkin hostage at the Raccoon Orphanage, he was attacked by the mutated William Birkin and implanted with a G-embryo, which later burrowed out of his chest. * Marvin Branagh - Lieutenant and senior member of the Operations Bureau. During the T-virus outbreak, he took charge of the department after Chief Irons went insane. He did his utmost to maintain composure among the officers, never giving into despair as he frantically coordinated efforts to save the surviving citizens. While trying to evacuate a group of officers from the overrun police station, Branagh was wounded by zombies and infected. He lasted for some time before eventually turning; on September 29th, he assisted Leon Kennedy by directing the young rookie towards key items that he would need to escape. * Neil Carlsen - Sergeant. During a patrol on September 20, 1998, Carlsen interrupted an Umbrella Security Service operation in the sewers, and recovered C4, which was placed in the Raccoon Police Station's confiscation room. It is unknown what happened to him during the outbreak, but he was most likely killed when the station was overrun. * Raymond Douglas - Deputy Chief of the RPD. He was killed during the first day of the outbreak when he was overwhelmed by a horde of zombies outside of Jack's Bar. * Kevin Dooley - An RPD chopper pilot who had been loaned out to the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team during the Mansion Incident. He was killed by zombie dogs shortly after Bravo Team had landed in Raccoon Forest. * Elliot Edward - RPD detective who died on September 29th. He was fleeing from zombies in the police station and ran into a closed shutter. Leon Kennedy partially opened the shutter to let him crawl through, but Edward was torn in half by the undead. * David Ford - On September 26 1998, Officer Ford witnessed the deaths of most of his friends and colleagues when zombies broke through the windows of the police station. Wracked with guilt, he had turned to drink and had planned on killing himself, but would be killed by zombies on September 28th. * Rita Phillips - She had worked closely with Lt. Branagh to formulate an evacuation plan for the surviving officers and civilians. However, when a tactical van came to rescue the survivors, most of them were dead and Branagh had been infected. Rita was forced to leave Branagh behind, though it is unknown if she ever made it out of the city. * Kevin Ryman - A somewhat carefree officer, Kevin had been a potential candidate for S.T.A.R.S. but had failed the screening test twice. He was still highly skilled, however, and was one of only two RPD officers to survive the Raccoon City outbreak. He had joined up with a group of other survivors who worked together to escape Raccoon before its total destruction. After the incident, he moved to Florida where he took up a job with the Miami police force. * George Scott - An officer who had been unknowingly infected with the T-virus after coming into contact with an infected sewage plant worker. * Leon Scott Kennedy - A rookie officer who was fresh out of the academy by the time the Raccoon City outbreak began. On September 24th 1998, he had received a confusing phone call warning him not to come to work, but was given no reason why. After failing to get in touch with the department, he proceeded on his way to Raccoon and arrived on September 29th, passing through the military blockades which had since been abandoned. Immediately after arriving in town, Leon discovered that Raccoon was infested with zombies. He saved the life of another visitor to the city, Claire Redfield, and the pair ventured to the police station together. An oil tanker explosion separated them before they got to the station, but they would each make their own way there and meet up again. At the station, Leon also encountered Ada Wong, teaming up with her to investigate the sewers and locate Umbrella's secret laboratory. After arriving at the laboratory, Leon would learn of the events that had caused the outbreak and discovered that Ada was attempting to steal the G-virus from NEST. Ada was seemingly killed before escaping NEST and Leon would flee from the self-destructing lab along with Claire and the young Sherry Birkin. Since escaping Raccoon City, Leon has been employed by the US government as a member of the Division of Security Operations. Equipment Vehicles The Raccoon Police Department's fleet of vehicles initially used the 1979-1994 Chevy Caprices as the standard patrol vehicle, though in its final years, it began replacing them with the 1994-1997 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor. The S.W.A.T. division was provided with GMC Swat Vans. The RPD used an Aérospatiale/Eurocopter AS350B police helicopter for air patrol and provided a further two Bell UH-1 helicopters for S.T.A.R.S. operations; one of which was destroyed during the Arklay Mansion Incident. Firearms * Beretta - The RPD's standard-issue sidearm was the Beretta 92FS, which fired 9mm rounds and held full clips of fifteen rounds. The S.T.A.R.S. unit had their own custom variant of this gun known as the "Samurai Edge". * Browning Hp3 - A high-powered handgun with a 13-round capacity and could be modified with a laser sight. These guns were often used by the RPD's patrol division. * Remington 870 - A 12-gauge pump-action shotgun with a limited capacity of four rounds. Commonly used by patrol and SWAT divisions. * MP5 - A sub-machine gun commonly used by the U.S. Marine Corps and Navy SEALs. It has moderate firepower and a capacity of 30 rounds. These were used by the SWAT team. * GM 79 - A grenade launcher capable of firing incendiary or acidic rounds. A powerful weapon, but with a one-round capacity and is slow to reload. Category:Law Enforcement Category:Resident Evil